


MR Edits [art]

by plumedy



Category: Arthur Conan Doyle and Dr. Joseph Bell Series - David Pirie, Murder Rooms: The Dark Beginnings of Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumedy/pseuds/plumedy
Summary: Some character- and episode-related edits I made a while back when running thedarkbeginnings. Thought I'd crosspost them to AO3!
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Doyle edit, just because


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BROTP


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character+quote meme featuring our main protagonists and our main antagonists. By "main" I just mean my favourite tbqh,,,,


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some TPE edits


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have fancast Peter Capaldi as book!Dr Bell just because I can


End file.
